


Raw Recruit

by BlueTeaParty



Series: The Asshole and his Cinnamon Rolls [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alliance, Gen, Pre-Mass Effect 1, Tenth Street Reds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Maric's thoughts about joining the Alliance and leaving the Reds behind.





	Raw Recruit

They had had to use shears to get through his hair. Maric thought it was apt, given how hard it had been to leave that fucking gang.

Five years of his life had gone into those dreadlocks, into the Reds. They had formed his identity; those he had been sent out to teach a ‘lesson’ to, had quaked when they spotted the dreadlocks. They’d known who he was, his reputation as the Red’s hitman preceding him.

Maric looked at himself in the mirror, frowning as he ran his hand over his now bald scalp. He didn’t know the person that stared back at him.

And fuck, wasn’t that a good thing?

The Tenth Street Reds could go fuck themselves. His allegiance to them was broken as surely as the shorn hair in the bin.

He had given himself to the Alliance. Maric could forge himself a new identity, free of the shackles of poverty.

Plastering his trademark smirk on his face, Maric of the Reds, was now just _Shepard_.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this boy <3 My only custom Shepard. I look forward to writing more of him.


End file.
